


The New Albion bunch

by Earako



Category: Paul shapera - Fandom, Shaperaverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Found Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earako/pseuds/Earako
Summary: Here meet an odd family consisting of an ex-accountant and his theatre manager boyfriend, an ex-gangster and an ex-heiress, and the poor nephew's boyfriend who was in no way prepared for the craziness that is his in-laws. Welcome Lee Morgan to the confusing family you have dated (and potentially will marry?) into
Relationships: Adrian/Lee Morgan, Alexander/Alice (Shaperavers), Lloyd Allen/Raven | David Adams
Kudos: 3





	The New Albion bunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boston_sized_city](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boston_sized_city/gifts).



> Another au where nothing bad happened in New Albion! Originally written for boston_sized_city for secret-cupid.

“Adrian? Adrian is that you?” Adrian looked up from his conversation with Lee and saw a familiar figure dressed in purple accompanied by another dressed in brown and neutral colours. He lit up and excitedly waved them over. Lee raised a brow at Adrian.

“Uhh...Adrian? What’s-”

“Uncle Raven!” Adrian yelled as the purple dressed man rushed over and scooped him up into a hug. “It’s been forever since I saw you!”

“How’s my favourite nephew doing?” The man in purple- his uncle? asked, setting Adrian back down in his chair. He leaned forward so he could rest his elbows on the couples small table and gave his nephew his full attention. He and Adrian quickly began chatting with one another while the man dressed in neutrals and browns stepped behind Adrian’s chair, resting his hand on the back of it. The faintest trace of fondness could be seen on his face. 

About a minute passed between uncle and nephew before Adrian finally remembered he had a very confused boyfriend probably waiting for an explanation sitting across from him. He abruptly stopped talking and gave his boyfriend a sheepish look. Lee raised a brow at him and tilted his head.

“Friends of yours?”

“Unofficial uncles.” Lee blinked and tilted his head.

“Unofficial?”

“Unofficial as in they’re not related to me by blood- it’s complicated, there’s this whole history- “

“Lloyd’s his godfather and I’m dating him,” Adrian’s purple uncle said, grabbing Lloyd’s arm and hugging it to his chest. “We’ve been helping out with Adrian since he was a wee little thing, right love?”

“Right Ravey,” Lloyd replied with a soft smile. His face hardened a bit when he faced Lee.

“And who, might I ask, are you?”

“Uncle Lloyd!” Adrian cried, launching back into speaking about a mile a minute. Lee was used to Adrian’s quick speech but for the life of him he had no idea what he was saying to Lloyd. Not that he was listening in anyways, no, currently Lee was trying to determine why it suddenly felt like the temperature in the diner dropped. It couldn’t have been because of Lloyd’s question, could it? It’s not like this was a meet the boyfriend sort of deal-

Wait.

Protective family members. One seemingly friendly and the other intimidating. Adrian borderline pleading with Lloyd to not grill Lee to shreds-

Oh no, their date -did- turn into a meet the boyfriend scene. Okay Lee got this, he could play it cool, he got this.

"We're waiting until marriage."

...Lee did not, in fact, 'got this' judging from the look Adrian (and Lloyd, and oh boy why did they have the exact same deadpan look-) gave him. Lee awkwardly laughed and slumped a bit in his chair. Lloyd’s gaze followed him, a brow raised in what Lee hoped wasn’t disapproval.

“Not quite what I expected though I did not need to be informed of my nephew’s bedroom affairs.”

“Uncle Lloyd! Uncle Raven, stop him,” Adrian whined, reaching up to tug at Raven’s arm. He groaned when he saw a familiar twinkle sparkle in his uncle’s eyes. Raven cackled at Adrian’s reaction and straightened up to pull Lloyd away from Lee.

“Lloyd, my love, we agreed to trust Adrian’s judgment once he got to that age.” Lloyd huffed and crossed his arms.

“I never said I didn’t trust his judgment, only that I’d like to know what kind of man he’s getting involved with.

“He is sitting right here and can be directly addressed,” Adrian mumbled, gesturing towards Lee who was still discreetly trying to slide out of his chair and under the table. Adrian nudged his foot and not so subtly whispered an apology as his uncles took the table next to theirs. It was going to be a looong few minutes..or hours.

-/-

Lee took back everything he said about Lloyd being the intimidating uncle, at least he was open about his distrust towards him. Raven on the other hand was absolutely terrifying. There was no possible way to read the man. He’d say one thing but the way he’d phrase it implied something else, the questions he asked made Lee’s head spin, and by the time he sat back down Lee found himself slouched against Adrian. His boyfriend sympathetically patted him on the head.

“Are you two done interrogating my boyfriend yet?”

“Oh hush you.” Lloyd lightly flicked Adrian on the forehead. "You act as if you weren’t just as bad as us when Raven and I started dating.”

“That’s-!” Adrian buried his face in Lee’s shoulder, mumbling something about unfairness and grudges that lasted way too long. Raven cackled, Lloyd smiled, and Lee awkwardly sat between the three of them hoping he passed whatever sort of weird test this was.

“Ah, young love. Well, Lee, you seem like a stand-up fella. Welcome to the family!” Raven exclaimed, slapping Lee a little too harshly on the shoulder.

“Er...uh...thank you?” He felt Adrian sigh into his shoulder.

“Uncle Raven, uncle Lloyd, I love you guys, I really really do. But please, my face is a damn tomato right now.

“We love you too, squirt.”

Adrian flipped him off. Lloyd sighed and Raven let out another cackle. Lee was going to have some very interesting in-laws…

-/-

Extra:

“ So I heard your uncle came to visit you.” Adrian groaned and dropped his head onto the table. Alexander clicked his tongue at him. “Don’t dent your aunt’s table, kid.”

“Sorry uncle Alex, it’s just. Remember when uncle Lloyd and uncle Raven started dating and I was super protective of uncle Lloyd and all that?” Alice nodded and laughed.

“I most certainly do. Very amusing.”

“It came back to bite me. They grilled Lee.” Alexander snorted from behind his phone. “I always told you kid, what goes around comes around. You believe me now?”

“I shall never again question your wisdom again oh wise uncle, clearly you are a paragon of intelligence.”

“Alice, the kid's sassing me.”

“Good. Keep sassing him, Adrian.” She leaned over the counter and held her hand up for Adrian to high five. Alexander rolled his eyes at them.

“Menaces, the both of you.”

“You’re just a big ol grouchy teddy bear, right Adrian?”

“Right auntie.” The two exchanged looks. Alexander tried to get up from his position on the couch and leave.

“Doggy pile!” Alice cried as she and Adrian climbed all over Alexander, trapping him on the couch. He half-heartedly tried to escape them, let out an exaggerated sigh, and accepted his fate.

Designated teddy bear it is.


End file.
